Selama Ini…
by nekompuss
Summary: Ada banyak kata yang terucapkan dari mulutnya, namun lebih banyak lagi yang hanya tertahan dalam benaknya.(Karma-Rio Story Special for #BloomingPetals event)


**Selama Ini…**

Story by Nekompuss

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei

 _Mohon maaf jika menemukan kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun kekurangan dalam isi cerita, karena kesempurnaan hanya milik-Nya_

Happy Reading~

.

Special for **#BloomingPetals**

 _ **(Something she would say to her beloved)**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial, aku lupa membawa payung!" Gadis pirang itu menggerutu pelan. Akibat menyepelekan pepatah sedia payung sebelum hujan, dirinya harus pasrah menanti hingga intensitas air yang turun ke bumi itu berkurang. Ia tak ingin novel yang sudah lama ia idamkan basah begitu saja.

Sudah 25 menit, dan langit tak juga menghentikan tangisnya. Tidak ada tempat duduk di tempat yang ia singgahi untuk berteduh ini. Kram mulai terasa di kedua kaki rampingnya, ditambah perutnya yang mulai berdemo meminta diberi asupan.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Rio menoleh ke sumber suara, "Eh…"

"Mau tidak?"

Tubuh gadis itu mendekat ke pemuda yang menggenggam payung abu-abu.

"Sedang apa kau di luar hujan-hujan begini?" Melihat orang yang biasa malas bergerak itu sudi berjalan di tengah hujan tentu membuatnya keheranan.

"Aku lapar, di rumah sedang tidak ada makanan, dan tempat makan favoritku sedang tidak bisa menerima _delivery order_ di tengah hujan begini."

"Kau mau ikut makan siang sekalian?" sambungnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rio Nakamura mengangguk. "Kebetulan aku juga belum makan."

Keduanya berjalan menuju rumah makan cepat saji yang berada di perempatan jalan setelah toko buku yang dikunjungi Rio. Setelah memesan makanan, keduanya memilih tempat di dekat jendela, agar dapat menikmati makanan sembari menatap tetesan air yang enggan berhenti.

.

"Bagaimana SMAmu?"

"Biasa saja. Anak-anaknya tidak lebih menyenangkan dibanding teman-teman sekelas kita dulu. Kau?"

"Begitulah, hehehe." Jawabannya yang kurang memuaskan itu hanya ditanggapi dengusan sebal oleh gadis inggris itu.

"Kau tahu, Nakamura?" tanyanya lagi

Rio yang masih sibuk mengunyah ayam gorengnya hanya menaikan alis, tanda ia menanggapi lawan bicaranya.

"Minggu depan, serial baru Sonic Ninja tayang."

"Terus?"

"Karena Nagisa sedang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa ku ajak nonton, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

"Sebentar, aku ingat-ingat dulu." Dahinya mengerut, memastikan agendanya untuk minggu depan.

"Minggu depan aku free."

"Kalau begitu kau wajib menemaniku." Cengiran khasnya menghiasi raut rupawan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, apa sih yang tidak bu- HEEEYYY JANGAN AMBIL KULIT AYAMKU!" Teriakan Rio memenuhi seisi rumah makan tersebut, sementara pelaku pencurian kulit ayam hanya tergelak melihat tingkah laku jelmaan puteri iblis tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku sengaja menyisakannya untuk dimakan di akhir, kenapa malah kau habiskan." Tak ingin rugi, Rio ganti mengambil kulit ayam miliknya.

"Oiiiii!"

"Begini kan impas!" Rio menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu mereka tergelak bersama….

.

.

"… _**denganmu aku tak perlu menutupi sifatku yang sebenarnya…."**_

.

.

.

Rio mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru gedung bioskop mencari sosok yang sudah membuat janji sejak minggu lalu. Harusnya tak sulit menemukan orang itu di antara kerumunan ini, rambutnya sudah cukup jelas untuk dikenali.

"Aku tadi ke toilet sebentar." Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkan Rio.

"Ayo mengantri tiket!"

"Buat apa?" Di tangannya sudah terdapat dua tiket dengan nomor kursi yang sangat strategis.

"Oh, sudah beli? Pintu teater sudah mau dibuka, kita bersiap-siap saja." Tak lama keduanya memasuki ruang teater, diikuti oleh rombongan penonton lain.

Pemuda disampingnya ini sangat antusias sekali menyaksikan film yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu. Tapi sayang,Rio sama sekali tidak memahami jalan ceritanya karena sejak awal dirinya tidak mengikuti serial ini, ia hanya ikut karena dia yang mengajak.

'Hooooaaammmmh' Di tempat gelap semacam ini, siapa juga yang tidak mengantuk?

Akhirnya 90 menit yang membosankan bagi Rio berakhir sudah. Keduanya kini berjalan menjauhi gedung bioskop.

"Mau kemana lagi?"

Mata birunya melirik ke arloji kuning yang melingkar di tangannya, "Sudah jam segini, lebih baik aku pulang. Masih ada PR untuk besok pagi yang belum ku selesaikan."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Tapi…." Lelaki merah itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ya, hujan kembali menghiasi langit malam ini.

"Aku tidak membawa payung, Kau?"

"Aku lagi-lagi lupa membawa benda itu." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Daripada hujan-hujanan menuju stasiun, lebih baik kita naik taksi."

Setelah menerobos hujan sejenak, kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam taksi. Rio memilih duduk dibelakang.

"Ngggg, rumah kita berlawanan arah…."

"Tidak baik membiarkan gadis pulang sendirian di malam hari. Nanti aku bisa memutar balik." Jawabnya enteng.

.

.

"… _**Ternyata kamu bertanggung jawab juga ya…"**_

.

.

.

Terkutuklah hujan yang menyebabkan jalanan menjadi semacet ini. Rio mengumpat dalam hati melihat argo taksi yang jumlahnya dipastikan mencekik dompetnya.

Demi membunuh kebosanan, Rio mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, namun sayang hanya buram yang dapat ia lihat.

Ingin mengajaknya bicara, dia terlanjur larut dalam perbincangan soal Liga Eropa dengan sang supir. Topik yang di luar jangkauannya ini membuat kantuknya kembali menyerang. Memanfaatkan kursi belakang yang lega karena hanya dia seorang Rio memilih merebahkan tubuhnya, mencoba memejamkan mata barang sejenak.

Rasa kantuknya semakin menyerang, namun matanya belum terpejam. Dinginnya _air conditioner_ di dalam taksi itu mengusik usahanya untuk terlelap.

"Ne Nakamura, kau…" Pemuda berotak encer itu seketika menghentikan perkataannya begitu mengetahui lawan bicaranya tertidur.

"Anooo,,, Pak, bisa minta tolong suhu ACnya dinaikan?" Sang supir dengan segera menaikan suhu di dalam taksi ini. Tidak lupa pula pemuda itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya sedikit agar udara di dalam bisa keluar.

Dapat dirasakan kini suhu di dalam taksi lebih hangat.

Mata tembaganya melirik ke belakang.

"Maaf pak, apakah anda membawa selimut di dalam bagasi? Sepertinya dia masih kedinginan."

 _Eh…._

"Sayang sekali, saya tidak membawanya."

"Hmm, ya sudahlah. Setidaknya dinginnya sudah berkurang. Semoga dia tidak kedinginan."

"Hahaha, anak muda jaman sekarang ya…" Supir itu tertawa, "Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"

 _DEG…._

"Hehe, Bapak bisa saja." Yang ditanya hanya ikut tertawa.

"Habisnya adik perhatian sekali kepada gadis yang sedang tertidur itu."

Akabane Karma hanya menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

.

.

" _ **Hey, aku belum tidur. Aku bisa dengar semuanya…"**_

.

Dalam hati, Rio menarik umpatannya soal hujan dan kemacetan malam ini.

.

.

.

Hampir dua minggu semenjak kejadian di taksi itu berlalu, kini handphone Rio kembali menerima pesan dari pemuda bersurai darah itu.

.

 _Lusa temani aku nonton konser yuk. Bandnya yang mengisi soundtrack fim Sonic Ninja loh, aku sudah beli dua tiket. Sebenarnya untuk Nagisa, tapi ia ada urusan mendadak. OK?_

 _._

 _Hmm_?

 _._

 _Baiklah, Lusa aku jemput kau di rumah._

 _._

Rio memainkan gantungan handphone berbentuk bulan sabit miliknya. Apakah ini ajakan kencan terselubung? Entahlah, dia tidak begitu mengenal bandnya, tapi kapan lagi ada kesempatan semacam ini?

Lusanya, gadis itu telah siap dengan kaus oblong polos berwarna merah yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam dan _sneaker_ sewarna _sling bag_ yang ia pakai malam ini. Tidak lupa pula jaket agar tidak kedinginan di jalan nanti.

Tak lama, pemuda yang masih menjadi rival anak mantan kepala sekolah itu sudah berada di depan rumahnya, setelah pamit kepada orangtuanya, merekapun segera berangkat sebelum terlalu ramai orang.

Benar saja, sesampainya di sana, area konser telah dipadati oleh penonton. Beruntunglah, akibat sering melatih fisiknya semasa kelas 3 SMP, keduanya dengan gesit dan lincah berhasil menerobos hingga ke barisan paling depan.

Konser sudah dimulai, dan Rio benar-benar tidak mengenal satupun lagu yang dinyanyikan. Namun, melihat orang di sebelahnya sangat menikmati konser tersebut, mau tak mau Rio ikut menikmatinya.

"Uwooooowww… Akhirnya aku berhasil menonton konsernya secara live!" Teriaknya di tengah euphoria konser ini. Mata tembaganya kini berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih, Nakamura." Teriaknya lagi. Rio hanya tersenyum sembali menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

" _ **Tingkahmu yang seperti anak-anak ini tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya…"**_

.

.

.

Konser usai, keduanya bergegas menuju parkiran. Rio menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Lega. Di dalam tadi ia harus berebut oksigen dengan yang lain. Sekarang ia benar-benar lelah. Ingin segera pulang dan menyatukan tubuhnya di atas kasur kamarnya yang empuk.

"Ayo pulang." Rio mengangguk, segera ia naik ke atas motor.

Sepanjang perjalanan Karma masih membicarakan soal konser tadi, Rio hanya mendengarkan dan mengiyakan apa yang laki-laki itu katakan. Rasa kantuknya lebih menguasai tubuhnya yang terbuai oleh angin malam.

"Nakamura, lain kali kalau ada event seperti ini, mari kita datangi lagi. Kalau perlu sekalian bersama teman-teman 3-E kita. Sepertinya seru!"

 _._

 _Jdug. Jdug . Jdug_

.

Karma merasakan benturan ringan mengenai helmnya.

"Yang benar saja, bisa-bisanya kau tertidur di atas motor." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Rio mengerjapkan matanya. _Sudah sampai rumahkah?_

Ia melihat sekeliling. Tidak, rupanya mereka masih di dalam perjalanan. Perasaan tidurnya cukup lama, tapi kenapa belum sampai juga.

"Ku kira sudah sampai." Suaranya parau khas orang bangun tidur.

"Bagaimana bisa sudah sampai, kau tertidur di motor. Aku harus mengurangi kecepatanmu agar kau tidak terjatuh. Dan pada akhirnya tadi aku berhenti sejenak." Jelas Karma.

"Heeeh? Mengapa tidak kau bangunkan saja."

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

.

.

" _ **Benar apa kata supir taksi tempo itu, kau perhatian sekali…"**_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, rasa kantuknya lenyap begitu saja. Rio memikirkan kejadian-kejadian beberapa minggu ini dengan Karma. Ada rasa yang sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kebahagiaan meluap dari tubuh semampainya. Semoga ini pertanda baik bahwa perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam ternyata berbalas.

Senyumnya terpatri sepanjang malam ini.

.

.

.

Kali ini giliran Rio yang mengajak Karma keluar. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah toko buku. Novel yang telah ditunggu akhirnya terbit juga, Ia ingin cepat-cepat memilikinya. Karma menyanggupi ajakannya karena kebetulan manga yang ia ikuti volume terbarunya sudah bertengger di rak toko buku. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, di dalam genggaman mereka sudah terdapat barang yang mereka incar.

"Mau makan siang sekalian?" ajaknya.

"Ayo. Kebetulan di rumah juga sedang tidak ada makanan." Terkadang Rio merasa prihatin dengan anak orang kaya yang satu ini. Saking sibuknya, orangtua Karma jarang ada di rumah. Jangankan untuk sarapan atau makan malam bersama, bisa bertatap muka dua kali dalam seminggu pun anak itu patut bersyukur.

"Mau makan di mana?"

"Tempat biasa saja." Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat makan. Kembali mereka memilih tempat duduk yang menjadi favorit mereka.

"Hey Karma, daritadi aku penasaran. Untuk apa kau membeli buku itu." Rio menunjuk novel teenlit dengan cover berwarna biru muda yang ada dalam plastic belanjaan Karma. Rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin seorang siswa berandalan sepertinya membeli novel yang bernuansa romantis.

"Oh ini, bukankah sudah ku bilang kemarin?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin membelikannya sesuatu."

 _._

… _nya? Siapa 'nya' ini_?

.

"Siapa?"

"Kanzaki."

"Yukiko?" Karma mengangguk.

"Hah? Mengapa kau membelikanya sebuah novel?" Rio semakin tidak mengerti.

"Are…? Bukannya aku sudah menceritakanmu, - Oh iya, waktu itu kau tertidur di motor. Jadi mungkin kau setengah sadar waktu aku menceritakan soal ini."

"S..soal apa? Kau tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang Kanzaki."

"Soal wanita yang sadang ku dekati sekarang, aku ingin membelikannya sesuatu yang sedang ia inginkan. Dan orang itu adalah Kanzaki."

.

 _PYARRR…_

Rio tidak yakin suara apa yang barusan ia dengar, apakah suara gelas yang pecah, atau suara itu berasal dari dalam dirinya?

.

"..dan semalam akhirnya dia menerima perasaanku."

.

.

" _ **Jadi, selama ini kau anggap aku apa?"**_

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Ini fic Karuri ketiga di arsipku, dan ketiga-tiganya ga ada yang manis endingnya. Salah Rio apa coba? HARI INI RIO ULANG TAHUN TAPI KENAPA RIO DISAKITIN MULU SAMA SAYA? Kenapa saya masoin mereka mulu? Kenapa saya tanya diri saya sendiri?

KAMU JAHAT PUUSSSS….

Maapkeun, saya juga kali-kali mau bikin fic Karuri yang sweety-sweety gitu.

Tapi nanti

Ga tau kapan

*dikeroyok massa*

Bukan, bukan saya gasuka mereka, justru mereka salah satu pair favorit di sini (nomor satu tetep ChibaHaya *diemdulu*) Tapi entah kenapa daku selalu gagal memaniskan mereka. Padahal saya dan Chindy sudah ada niatan untuk membuat gerakan #MariBahagiakanRio.

Tapi ternyata saya masih gagal.

Next time saya coba buat yang manis. Lebih manis dari es teh yang dijual mas-mas angkringan depan kosan saya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu membaca karya saya. Semoga ga ada yang baper dan nangis-nangis.

Salam Ndusel,

Nekompuss

Sekali lagi, SUGENG AMBAL WARSA RIO-CHAAAN~~~


End file.
